It'sNotAFashionStatement,It'sAFuckingDeathwish
by ramenkage6
Summary: Sasuke was checked into a mental instition, to save himself...from himself. What happens if he doesn't want to? Can a cetain blonde staying there also save him? [Yaoi][NaruSasu]


DiScLaImEr- I do not own Naruto. However……..Sasuke Does!!!!

-It's Not A Fashi0n Stat3m3nt, It's A Fucking D3ath Wish-

C h a p t **3** r **0** n **3**

"For once there was an unknown land, full of strange flowers and subtle perfumes, a land of which it is joy of all joys to dream, a land where all things are perfect and poisonous."

-Velvet Goldmine

As Sasuke was led through two large double doors all he could think was 'Fuck'.

He had promised himself that he would never end up here. That it all would have ended with each drop of blood that poured down his wrist, but No. Damn the ways fate worked against him. Damn everything that put him in this fucking place.

Konaha's Mental Health Care Facility.

He had laughed as he read the sign placed outside. He wasn't mental. Unstable, maybe. But not mental.

The orderly led him into the lobby and told him to wait, that somebody would be out with him in a moment.

Sasuke ignored what he had said next as he shoved his hands in his pockets and sat down. There was no noise in the halls or building except for the occasional clicking of heels worn by the nurses. The hallway walls were bleak and stark white. The smell of antibiotics lingered in the air. A smell Sasuke despised.

There was a longs desk before him and behind it sat a receptionist. The receptionist, Sasuke noticed with disgust, looked as if she was going to come over and rape him.

Thankfully, he was saved by a hand on his shoulder, which he quickly shook off. "Sasuke?" the owner of the hand questioned as Sasuke looked up. "My name is Dr. Iruka Umino." He gave a genuine smile "Come with me please."

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly followed Iruka to what seemed like his office. He sat in a cushioned chair, in front of the therapists cherry wood desk, trying not to make to much noise as he did so. It was deathly quiet in there. It was unsettling for a room to be so quiet.

Iruka sat across from him and gave Sasuke another friendly. That just made Sasuke all the more wary.

"Let's see. I'll be your therapist and I'll be meeting with you three times a week. I'm here to help you Sasuke."

Sasuke merely 'tch-ed' irritably and looked out the window at a vibrant green tree as Iruka continued to speak.

"I got a call from your brother," he told him conversationally. Sasuke stared coldly. "He said—"

"Where is he?" Sasuke interrupted rudely.

"He is not here at the moment although he will be by later to bring you some things and to sign some forms." He paused before continuing "You had an incident a few weeks ago." He didn't say it as a question.

Sasuke attempted a half-hearted glare. "Can you just tell me why I'm here? I'm not crazy," he said angrily.

Iruka stared at him for a moment before answering, "Your brother thought is would be best for you if you spent some time here." Sasuke hmphed but didn't respond. "Suicide is a very serious thing Sasuke."

Sasuke just glared at him irritably.

Iruka waited for him to elaborate and eventually asked "Is there anything you want to talk about? I'm sure your brother wants to know why you did it."

Sasuke clenched his fists, his glare returning full force. "Talk? There is nothing to say. He doesn't care why. When I get out I'm gonna kill him."

Iruka just sighed but didn't reply. Instead he reshuffled some papers on his desk "You'll reside in the coed ward with others your age. I really think you have a chance of getting better."

"Is that all?" He asked irritably.

"For now" Iruka nodded. "Just know that for you to graduate form here, you'll have to talk to me eventually.

The boy's dark eyes never wavered from their glower as Iruka called for a warden to take him to his room.

To Be Continued……….

Well that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Review please….and I'll give you cookies. MMMMM…………chocolate chip. Chapter 2 will be up soon!!!!!!!!!


End file.
